


I'll Never Leave You

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fall out from 5x23 finale, Heart to Heart Conversation, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver becomes increasingly overprotective Felicity after she is rescued from the island.





	I'll Never Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> This short drabble was written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon prompt: comfort.
> 
> I hope you like, I am sick and I did not have a bata, mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

Oliver had always been strangely protective of her. Felicity knew he would always protect her, it was a given. It was a comfort but also a worry because she knew he valued her life above his own.

 

But since she had returned from the island she felt it more, if possible. Felicity knew Oliver loved her. This was something she had never doubted. Even when they were apart she knew he still loved her but this was different. In some ways, it felt more desperate. She knew the time had come to talk about it.

 

Oliver and the team were just returning from the field when she pulled him aside. “We need to talk tonight, okay?”

 

He quickly nodded. “Let me get changed and we can head out.”

 

Oliver 2.0 or is it 3.0 is all about communication and Felicity loves it. No more guessing or being careful, just honestly. She knows they are in a good place overall.

 

*****

 

“I’ll make some tea. While you change into your comfy clothes.”

 

Felicity smiled, she loved how Oliver knew her so well.

 

Oliver was a little worried about the talk Felicity wanted to have but this honesty thing seemed to be working really well for them. And there was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep her in his life. When he thought, she had died...no, he couldn’t go there.

 

When she came downstairs, Oliver was seated on the couch with their cups of tea of the coffee table.

 

Felicity took a seat on the opposite side of the couch and turned to face him. “So,” she took Oliver’s hands in hers, “I want you to know that I love you very much.”

 

“I love you too”

 

“Good, now that we have established that. I want to talk about something that I don’t think you are going to be comfortable with. I hoped that it would fade away on its own but it hasn’t so now is the time for honesty.”

 

“Okay, Felicity you know I’m willing to talk about anything with you.”

 

“Okay, I want to talk about how closely you have been watching me. You have always been an attentive friend and boyfriend and I love it, but since we came back from the island you have taken it to a whole new level. I feel, like you are scared I may break. And if I’m honest, which we said we would be, it’s freaking me out a little.”

 

Oliver pulled his hands back and moved them over his face and into his hair. “I’m sorry Felicity. I guess the only thing I can do is try to explain my actions.”

 

Felicity nodded encouragingly.

 

“When I saw the island blow up, I thought you were dead. I felt like I lost my will to live. Thank goodness, I had William to look after or I’m not sure what I would have done. Thinking you were dead was my darkest moment.” Tears sprang to his eyes.

 

“Oliver, I’m so so sorry.” She pulled him in for a hug and they both wept for a bit over what they had almost lost. Felicity pulled back and held Oliver’s face in her hands and looked into his eyes. “But I’m here and here is the important thing you have to remember, I’ll never leave you. Not willingly. No matter what happens, I am with you. And I’m the same woman who was and is highly capable of taking care of myself so you have to learn to trust me to do so.”

 

Oliver nodded. “I guess, losing you shook me and now I need to make sure that never happens again. Felicity you are my everything.”

 

“And you Oliver you are mine. I promise to protect me from danger and you keep you safe for me. When I was on the island unable to reach you, it almost killed me. I would have given anything to communicate with you. I wanted you to know that I was alright and I needed to hear your voice.”

 

“I think it’s going to take some time before we both recover from the latest island adventure.” He said gruffly.

 

“Yes, but we have each other and this new apartment. We are starting fresh Oliver, and the future is nothing but bright.”

 

“I’m so glad I have you Felicity, you make everything better.”

 

“Right back at you buddy! Now that we’ve covered all the serious topics do you want to watch a movie and cuddle?”

 

Oliver nodded and Felicity settled herself into his arms. “Just one more thing,” Felicity looked up. “I’ll never leave you either.”

 

“I know, you came back for me.”

 

They both smiled and cuddled in together. 


End file.
